


A Memorable Night

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to “Who Can Love a Father More Than His Son?” Draco shows his father what he’s learned. Pairing: Draco/Lucius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: A Memorable Night  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Rating: M+  
Pairing: Draco/Lucius  
Warnings: chan, consensual incest  
Summary: Sequel to “Who Can Love a Father More Than His Son?” Draco shows his father what he’s learned.  
Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine. J.K. Rowling owns all.

 

In the early hours of the morning, as the sun just began to peek above the horizon, Draco lay awake in his father’s bed, the elder Malfoy’s arm thrown possessively over him in sleep. The teen turned his head to look at the man, grey eyes closed, lips slightly parted, pale hair cascading over his upturned shoulder. Draco traced those lips with one finger, that mouth that he’d kissed so enthusiastically the night before. For the past week, the teen had been granted the pleasure of sharing his father’s bed after the pair’s first tryst in the elder Malfoy’s study. Draco should have considered himself lucky. He did. The past week had left the teen happier than he’d ever been, having been given a wish that he’d thought closed to him. Turning onto his back, with the slumbering Malfoy shifting closer to him at the movement, Draco couldn’t help but replay the reoccurring dream that had haunted him for the longest time in the back of his mind.

In it, Draco lay in his father’s bed supine, with the man looming over him, planting kisses across his face as he moaned. The man then leaned back onto his knees, and Draco was treated to the sight of Lucius Malfoy, with head canted to the side and back, pale hair against his face, rising and falling on his son’s cock.

_Such a good boy, Draco,_ his father said. _You feel incredible inside me._

Then the elder Malfoy would toss back his head, brows knitted together, wailing his son’s name as he covered the teen’s belly with his warmth. It was always at this point that Draco would wake, having sullied himself with his own seed. Gazing longingly at the man again, the teen was aware that wanting anything like that to happen in reality was taxing his good fortune. But being his father’s son, Draco couldn’t be satisfied with anything less than achieving all that he desired.

***************

Sitting on the large bed in his robe, Lucius Malfoy waited expectantly in the master bedroom for his son to finish in the shower. The teen had been teasing him all day, giving him coy glances, and brushing up against him in inventive ways. The man couldn’t be more elated by the way that this summer was going. The elder Malfoy’s mood darkened somewhat when he wondered if this weren’t just a phase that the boy was going through. Perhaps Draco just wanted to satisfy his curiosity about men. The thought of the boy turning to another once going back to Hogwarts caused jealousy to flare within the man. As much as he wanted to make these moments last a lifetime, Lucius suspected that their affair would be fleeting.

The sound of the bathroom door opening shook the man out of his reverie. His hair still damp, Draco emerged, biting his lip as if nervous, before smiling thinly as he strode over to the bed to sit next to his father. The teen had always had a poor ability to hide how he felt, especially from his father. Lucius frowned.

“Is something wrong?” the elder Malfoy asked, wondering what was making the teen uncomfortable. 

“Nothing,” Draco answered, a little too quickly. The teen found that his earlier confidence was fading fast in the man’s presence. How could he ask his father for what he wanted?

Lucius’ gaze softened as he leaned in to kiss his son’s forehead and cheek. Turning the teenager toward him, he captured soft lips in a languid kiss. Parting those lips with his own, Lucius delved into the warm mouth with a pink tongue. Merlin, did his father know how to kiss! As a hand snuck its way inside of the teen’s robe to slide up his thigh, Draco was quickly getting distracted from what he had set out to ask for. When the hand that his father had placed onto his shoulder began to push gently to get the teen flat on the bed, Draco resisted the motion. Lucius pulled back, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I-I was wondering…” Draco began, insides trembling from anxiety and the possibility of being granted what he sought. At his father’s nod, he continued. “Would you… would you let me be inside of you—just once!” he added as he watched his father’s eyes widen.

The man blinked at him for a moment, and Draco pouted, eyes downcast. “Never mind. Forget that I asked.”

“I didn’t say no,” Lucius replied. “I was just surprised.”

Draco looked up into his father’s face hopefully. “You mean you’ll let me?”

The elder Malfoy nodded slightly. “You can use this opportunity to show me what you’ve learned so far.” 

A smile broke out over Draco’s face as he embraced the man. The boy was almost certain that he would be refused. What Draco didn’t realize was that part of Lucius’ motivation for agreeing almost too readily, was the fear that if he didn’t, the teen would be more likely to seek out someone else who would be more receptive to the idea.

Pulling back, Draco regarded the handsome man for a moment before leaning in to kiss him with increasing passion. While he did respond to it, Lucius did his best to resist taking control of the kiss, letting his son have a hand at being the dominant one. This fact wasn’t lost on Draco, who began to moan into the man’s mouth as he realized. Reaching downward, Draco unfastened the loose knot to Lucius’ robe. Parting the garment with both hands, the teen leaned in to lap at hardening nipples. 

Sighing, Lucius threaded the fingers of one hand through his son’s hair. How he wanted to push that mouth farther down! Draco urged him to shift up to lie on the bed. After removing his own robe, the teen happily prowled up his father’s supine body to continue lavishing kisses on his exposed skin. Draco slid down between the man’s legs, wrapping fingers around his growing erection. Lucius smiled at how talented the teen was at stroking his cock just so, figuring that it related to how well he stroked his own. 

Draco began to lap at the head, then slowly took as much of the shaft as he could into his mouth. The elder Malfoy moaned softly as he shifted on the bed, trying to resist the urge to thrust up into that soft throat. With his free hand, the teen grasped hanging sacs, gently but firmly massaging them. Lucius fisted his son’s hair in one hand, the other groping to the nightstand to retrieve a vial of lubricant from its drawer. He passed it to the teen.

Opening it, Draco spread some onto fingers that trembled slightly. He felt more nervous now than he ever remembered being. What if he was no good at this? Draco couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing the man. Looking up to see his father’s patient gaze, and nearly fainting as he noticed the way that Lucius was spreading his thighs to allow him better access, Draco moved to slide a single digit across the puckered entrance. While those expectant grey eyes made him nervous, Draco found the way that he was watched arousing, his own erection standing proudly. 

Lucius parted his lips to gasp as firm pressure caused the boy’s index finger to slide inside him. It was a strange, but not unpleasant feeling. He looked on as Draco watched his finger being swallowed by his father’s body with wonder, slowly pumping it in and out. A second finger found the elder Malfoy wincing slightly as his son attempted clumsily to scissor them.

“Is that alright?” Draco asked, noticing his father’s expression. The man was so tight, that it must have been a long time since he’d done this with… whoever was the lucky man to top him in the past.

“You’re doing fine, Draco,” Lucius said, as if he were teaching the boy the proper way to recite a spell instead of how to finger him. The discomfort had fled in the face of a growing pleasure. 

The addition of a third digit was uncomfortable, but the elder Malfoy rode it out to get back to that pleasant sensation. He couldn’t help but reach down to touch his aching cock as his son continued to stretch him. Upon witnessing the site of Lucius Malfoy with his head tilted back, stroking himself briskly as he grinded against his fingers, Draco thought that he’d come right then and there. Calming himself, the teen removed his digits to drip more lubrication on them before he stroked his own hardness with the substance. Draco positioned himself at the opening to his father’s body, blood pounding through his veins. He applied an increasing amount of pressure until the head of his cock slipped into the tight opening. 

“Merlin!” the teen exclaimed, shivering on the edge of orgasm as he was squeezed by the snug passage. “You’re so _tight!_ ”

Breathing heavily, Lucius tried to relax. As he did so, the teen pushed slowly until he was in to the hilt. Shivering, Draco rested his head on the man’s shoulder for a moment as he tried to contain himself, before propping himself up to look down into his father’s face. Seeing his nodded approval, Draco withdrew slightly to push back in, groaning as he did so. He continued with the shallow thrusts, trying to keep his heavy lids from closing in pleasure, so that he could gaze down into his father’s beautiful face. 

Draco was having a glorious time, plunging into his father’s bum with thrusts of increasing depth and tempo. But it was difficult for the teen to tell if the elder Malfoy was enjoying it as much as he was, until a change in angle had Lucius’ eyes rolling back into his skull as he groaned. Grinning, Draco continued similar thrusts, enjoying seeing the man’s face twisted in bliss, as much as how deliciously his cock was squeezed by his depths. Blunt fingernails bit into the teen’s upper arms as the elder Malfoy pushed up to meet his thrusts, giving himself up to the rhythm of their bodies. 

The teen nibbled and licked at the column of the man’s throat, the latter’s head turned away in bliss. Draco’s orgasm crept upon him, with the boy shuddering as his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his father’s body. Groaning, the teen poured his warm seed into Lucius’ depths. Collapsing on top of the older man, Draco realized that his father’s leaking erection was poking his belly, and that the man was wriggling against him, trying to get some friction to it. Blushing ashamedly that he’d neglected the man, Draco reached between their bodies to fist Lucius’ cock. After several moments, the elder Malfoy convulsed beneath him, the constriction of his cock still buried within the man causing Draco to cry out harshly. When Lucius relaxed around him, Draco pulled out to lie beside the panting man.

Draco snuggled against his father, biting his lip anxiously. “Was I okay?”

“Hmm?” Lucius asked distractedly, still coming down from orgasm’s high.

Draco lifted his eyes to meet his father’s. “Was I good? I mean… I know that I’m probably not as good as whoever was there before me…”

“Before you? Do you think that I’d let just _anybody_ have a go at my bum? Of course not,” Lucius said indignantly. He paused as he saw his son draw back to look at him with an unreadable expression. Thinking that he’d offended Draco with the implications of his words, Lucius added, “There is anything wrong with bottoming for someone, necessarily. It’s just that a Malfoy can’t allow just anyone to top him. When I was younger, there wasn’t anyone that I would have given that honor to.”

The man watched as Draco’s eyes progressively widened until suddenly, Lucius had the breath knocked out of him as his son pounced on him, the teen smiling from ear to ear.

“Do you mean to tell me that I just popped your cherry?!” Draco exclaimed happily.

Lucius made a face as he sighed, flushing from embarrassment, though he wouldn’t admit it, least of all to himself. “ _Must_ you be so crude?”

Draco smirked slightly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Father.”

“I’m _not_ embarrassed.”

“It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone and ruin your reputation,” Draco continued. “Though being the first and only to top Lucius Malfoy _does_ give one bragging rights.” The teen leaned in close, nuzzling against his father’s cheek and neck. “Can we do it again?” he asked in a soft voice.

The elder Malfoy huffed, slightly annoyed. Now if the boy thought that this would be a regular occurrence, he was sorely mistaken. But looking up into that face with those glittering eyes and pouting lips, Lucius found himself relenting. “Maybe later.” 

Burying his face against his father’s neck, Draco grinned broadly. 

The End


End file.
